Welcome Home
by Absolution713
Summary: Cedric Diggory returns to Hogwarts for his seventh year as if the triwizard tournament never happened. With the help of his old friends, a new friend and the magic of Hogwarts Cedric is in for an exciting year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cedric or the amazing world that he lives in.

**Authors Note: **This is the second try at this chapter after a very long time. Please, any helpful hints, ideas, comments, or concerns are certainly welcome!!  
** Plus there have been some changes made since 8/23/07 **

The grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry called to Cedric in the twilight as his carriage approached the large iron gates. The castle and its grounds had an almost seductive power. It had only been a summer since he had last set foot in the castles grounds and endless hallways but it had seemed like an age to the young Hufflepuff boy. The sun was in a deep lull in the sky, casting long shadows across the green grass and deep gray of the Black Lake, marking the last of the summer evenings. Fortunately, he wasn't going to miss the summer. He gazed out the window in silent admiration, as if to imprint the entire thing upon his memory.

'Earth to Cedric,' called a voice to his right, somewhere beyond his shoulder interrupting his quiet ponderings. Turning his attention back to the inside of the carriage, he looked at his best friend Mathew Bridormire. 'Welcome back mate. I was afraid we'd lost you there for a moment'. He added smartly.

Mathew was tall with an athletic build, darkish hair and light eyes of mixture of blue and green. A mix-blood wizard, Matt was a bright student and an even better sportsmen. He played keeper on the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team. He had befriended Cedric after running headfirst into the young Hufflepuff during their first day of lessons, causing the small first year to drop all of his belongings and making a huge mess in the corridor outside the Potions dungeon. Ever since that collision nearly six years ago, they had been through, more or less, the same trials and troubles Hogwarts had to offer. But had done it together.

Cedric laughed with Matt and, rather begrudged, turned his full attention back to the inside of the carriage. He, Mathew, and fellow sixth year Hufflepuff and treasured friend, Ewan Quilleren had crammed their luggage and owls into the carriage for the ride from Hogsmeade to the castle.

'Wonder if Dumbledore got a new dark arts teacher this year...' Ewan mused aloud.

'He must have! We cant very well have no Dark Arts classes this term.' Cedric retorted

'That would be a waste, wouldn't it? I mean, wait- it looks like we'll know soon enough- we're here!' and with the Ewan popped open the carriage door enthusiastically and pulled out his luggage, with Cedric and Matt quickly following.

The three boys left their trunks and such in the Entrance Hall amongst the trunks, owl cages and belongings and stepped into the Great Hall which was decorated in it's usual start of term splendor. They made their way to the far left to the Hufflepuff table and took seats near the teachers table at the head of the Great Hall.

'Lets hope for a decent crop of first years for Hufflepuff this year!' Matt exclaimed as the line of black cloaked, smallish first year made their way down the center of the room.

Cedric, however, turned his attention to his golden plate. He was famished. He hadn't really eaten on the train, with the exception of a pumpkin-pasty he'd nicked from Matt when a pretty sort of girl walked by their compartment window, to which Matt was compelled to comment on as he watched her walk away from their compartment door.

The sorting hats brim opened wide and began its song, accompanied by a large growl from Cedric's stomach. It seemed like an age stood between himself and what was sure to be a gratifying feast.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the last name was sorted ('Zilflower, Phillipa' was placed in Ravenclaw), and Dumbledore stood, his hands outstretched as his eyes twinkled through his half-moon spectacles.

'I would like to say a few words,' he announced. 'But now is, perhaps, the wrong time. So I leave you with this; Tuck in!'

And just as the headmaster finished his last word, the golden plates and goblets filled with an assortment of food, each dish more enticing than the one before it. Cedric dove head first into his plate, now filled to the brim with every dish he could reach within ten feet of himself. To his excitement each course of their excellent start of term feast somehow managed to best the previous. As the desserts were whiskered away, Cedric leaned back and surveyed Matt and Ewan, who by the looks of it, were sharing the similar feeling of being extremely well fed.

Dumbledore stood once more. 'I would like to info the first years that The Dark Forest at the edge of the grounds in strictly forbidden... and it seems some of our returning students could use with a reminder as well' Dumbledore eyes flicked to the Gryffindor table for a brief moment. Cedric leaned back and let the headmasters words wash over him. As soon as he completed the assorted announcements ('Mr. Filch has now added Fanged-Frisbee's to the list of banned items on school grounds. For a full list, which consists of some six-hundred items, please see Mr. Filches Office door.') Cedric stood up and stretched, feeling a bit heavier than when he had first sat down for the feast.

'First years! Hey First Years, follow me!' Cedric called out to his table. Matt and Ewan snickered and went on ahead of him mockingly yelling 'Midgets! Oi, Midgets!' and sauntered off in the direction of the common room. He led the group of wide eyed first years to the statue of Borris the Bewildered in the hallway just east of the Entrance Hall. The first years eyed the statue hesitantly as it jumped aside and into a low bow as the password ('Snorkwalf!') was uttered.

'Welcome to Hufflepuff House first years! This is your house Common room. Consider it like the den or living room or your home.'

Cedric ushered the first years into the gleaming warmth of the golden Hufflepuff common room and directed them to their respective dormitories. As soon as they all appeared to settled in their respective dormitories with all their questions satisfied, Cedric plopped down into one of the plush gold and brown armchairs nearest to the fire across from Matt, who was watching the fire with an intense gaze as if he could mold it into shapes with the power of his mind.

Cedric shook his head and sighed to himself, feeling very at home with his surroundings and overcome with a feeling of tranquility very difficult to express through mere words. As he gazed toward the fire a smallish sort of girl caught his eye, reading near in a cushy brown armchair, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her medium length blond hair between her fingertips.

As if she felt his gaze land upon her she glanced up from her book and smiled at Cedric, giving him a little wave, that he quickly returned. There was something different about her. She still appeared to be slightly awkward behind her glasses, but her smile seemed to twinkle.

'There's something different about Sam this year…'

'Captain random strikes again. Thanks for the newsflash Ced.' Matt replied as he considered Cedric's statement before blurting out 'You don't want to shag her, do you?'

'No you crude little sod!' Cedric shot back at him while throwing a pillow from the couch in his direction .'She… just looks like a sixth year now. Finally caught up I suppose.'

'Ced… she is a sixth year now. That could be the reason. Bloody hell, how did you get to be head boy…' Ewan added, chuckling to himself before challenging Matt to a game of wizard chess.

The rest of the first night in the castle was spent in much the same fashion for Cedric. It was comforting to him to return to his favorite chair in the common room and laugh with his fellow seventh years. As the fire slowly turned to embers the young Hufflepuff meandered to his dormitory and pulled off his shirt, crawling into the warm sanctuary of his four-poster bed. As he slowly drifted into an easy slumber his last thought was of the small sixth year blond, smiling widely and cheering as Cedric won the House Cup for Hufflepuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not under any circumstances own Cedric Diggory or the wonderful world of Hogwarts!

**Authors Note: **I am trying to keep my few readers, so any of your questions, comments, or concerns are completely welcome! I also made a few changes to the first chapter if you want to go back and check it out! Hope you enjoy it!!

Mal

Sunlight seeped through the gaps in the hangings on Cedric's four poster bed. Dawn had come all too quickly and the warm light had begun to pry his eyes open for the first day of the new term. Ced glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Six o'clock. He wouldn't have to wake for another hour. He closed his eyes and after a few futile moments of attempting to return to sleep, he sat up and began to dress himself quietly in his school things, allowing Ewan and Matt to continue their peaceful slumber.

Fully dressed, Cedric made his way down through a parlor and into the Hufflepuff common room, expecting it to be completely deserted. He was, however, surprised to find that the wonder-lust of their first morning at Hogwarts had also extended to Samantha Bennett. As Cedric entered the common room he spotted Samantha over by a window, gazing out over the grounds seemingly unaware that she was no longer the only person in the room. He surveyed her appearance quietly, attempting to figure out why she was up at such an unearthly hour of the morning.

Samantha Bennett was a fifth year girl who was quiet and reserved, though generally friendly and always offered up a smile to anyone who glanced her way. Her shoulder length sandy blonde hair fell into soft curls around her face and her grey-blue eyes could be seen behind a pair of glasses perched on her nose. She was short and only came up to Cedric's shoulders, but what she lacked in height she made up for in intelligence. Sam usually was to be found in the library or common room snuggled behind a large book.

'Hi', Cedric said, interrupting the silence and stillness of the morning.

'Oh hi,' she replied, startled slightly, turning her attention from the widow to Cedric. 'Sorry, I didn't think anyone was here except me.'

'No worries,' he took a seat near her widow, inviting conversation. 'It's a beautiful morning. I couldn't justify sleeping through it.'

Sam chuckled a little and nodded in agreement. 'Did you have a nice summer holiday, Cedric?' she question politely.

'Indeed. Dad and I went camping a bit and I spent time with my mum playing quidditch and stuff. Though I must admit, nothing is quiet like Hogwarts.' And as he finished, he offered up a pleasant smile.

'I know exactly what you mean. Me and Dad have always said coming back to Hogwarts is like coming back home.' Sam continued to gaze out the window as a few more students began to trickle through the common room. 'Then mum says we're certifiably insane. But she's a muggle, she doesn't know anything about Hogwarts.'

'That must be fun, having a muggle in the family! She likes magic I take it?'

'Oh yeah, loves it. She wishes that she could have been a witch. Dad and I tease her and tell her she's a squib.'

'I could never be a muggle. Life without qidditch would be awful!' Cedric replied, happy to have a steady flow of conversation going.

'So, do you think we'll have a good house quidditch team this year? Any chance at beating the Gryffindors?'

Cedric laughed, he'd heard Sam liked quidditch, but it would seem that she enjoyed the sport almost as much as Cedric did himself. 'We have a few great returning members, but we are more than likely going to have to find a new chaser and beater. Finchers and Swanson both left last year and they are going to be some pretty big broomsticks to fill.'

'Well, I'm sure you'll have the team whipped up into shape in no time, Captain.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sam, but I think it will depend on the talent we get at the try-outs, much more than my captaining skills.'

'A team is only as good as its captain, Diggory. You of all people should know that.' Sam retorted smartly.

Cedric smiled and chuckled softly to himself. Talking with Sam was a pleasant way to pass the morning. She was easy going and an earnest listener. Cedric was just about to ask her how she did on her O.W.L.s when Ewan and Matt came bounding through the parlor door, intent on filling their stomachs properly before Professor Sprout passed out their term schedules and, as Matt put it, 'ruined the rest of the term'. As Matt and Ewan walked toward the statue exit they beckoned for Cedric to join them and unable to refuse, he bid farewell to Sam, with a slight twinge of regret, and left the common room.

The Great hall was washed in the same golden morning light as the grounds when Matt, Ewan and Cedric took their seats at the Hufflepuff table and began to help themselves to bacon, eggs, and toast.

'Why were you up so damn early this morning, Ced?' Ewan asked between mouthfuls of bacon.

'The sun woke me up.' Cedric told him.

Ewan nodded and before anything else could be said, Cedric watched Sam enter the great hall and he resisted the urge to call her over to sit with him. Cedric didn't realize Ewan and Matt were watching him closely as he observed Sam take a seat next to her fellow sixth year Joshua Zountenbier.

Matt turned to Ewan and smiled. 'I think Ced's got it bad and he doesn't even know it yet.'

'I think your right. This situation is going to need constant observation. Cedric Diggory has known to be a bit of a wank-'

But before Ewan could finish Cedric hit him in the arm. 'Don't you dare Ewan. Or you Matt.' He exclaimed as he rounded on his friends. 'There is nothing going on about Samantha Bennett. We were talking this morning about quidditch and I was wondering if she'd try out for the team. I don't even know who in our house is a decent player.' Matt and Ewan exchanged disbelieving looks and eyed Sam suspiciously from where they sat.

Soon afterwards Professor Sprout came by with their schedules for the new term and Cedric was pleased to find that he started the new term with double N.E.W.T. level Charms with the Ravenclaws that afternoon followed by a free period later that evening. As they all compared schedules they became pleased to find that they all shared N.E.W.T. level Potions, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration. Ced only had Arithmacy and Muggle studies alone this year since neither Ewan nor Matt had opted for the extra work load this year.

'Ced, you must be suicidal to take on six N.E.W.T. level classes, plus the quidditch team this year!' Ewan commented as he glanced at his friends schedule. 'You don't plan on having any fun this year do you?'

'Poor Sam, she'll never see you. How can you shag her if you're too busy or too tired?' Matt mused aloud.

'Matt, anymore comments such as that one and you'll be fed to Hagrids latest monster. No questions asked and no remorse.' Cedric sighed, hoping to end the conversation. He glanced at his watch. 'Anyways, I want to sneak into the Library for a bit, I'll see you guys later?'

'Sure you will. Meet us outside the statue of Frankard the Furry after lunch and we'll all head to charms.' Ewan suggested and as he mentioned their first class of the term, Matt began to hum a low, mournful funeral hymn. And with that Cedric gathered his belongings, one last piece of toast and headed to the library, waving goodbye to his friends.

As Cedric walked through the halls of Hogwarts on his way to the library, other students in all years and even some of the portraits and paintings on the walls waved and said Hello to Cedric, politely asking him how his holiday was. He was chatting with the portrait of Sir Gallingham when a short blonde walked by and caught his eye. He quickly excused himself from Sir Gallingham and caught up with Sam.

'Hey Sam!' he exclaimed, trying to get her attention, and she quickly turned to see him, an expression of shock and delighted surprise mingled on her face.

'What's up Ced?' she asked politely. He imagined she found it very odd that he had now sought her out twice in one day. In previous years he had spoken to her seldom outside of their Prefects meetings and some study sessions.

'Remember how I was saying we were going to need a new chaser?' Sam nodded. 'Well, do you play? I heard Zountenbier saying that you whipped his sorry arse in a match over the summer holiday.' Which wasn't true. He had never really heard Zountenbier say anything about Sam but he had heard she was a decent player through the grapevine.

Sam blushed. 'I guess I play ok, nothing like Swanson last year though. He was brilliant on a broom.'

'Well, if you would like to show me your stuff, I'll help you polish up enough to join the team. I bet you're better than you give yourself credit for.' Cedric hoped she would take him up on his offer. Quidditch would be the perfect cover story so he could spend some time with Sam without the ridicule from Matt and Ewan.

Sam paused for a moment, then nodded. 'Sure. I'd love to. But I wont make any promises about my skill. I'm nothing like you guys on the team.'

'Let me be the judge of that.' Cedric smiled. 'I was just about to head to library to see if they got any new books on quidditch, wanna come?'

'I cant, I have to get to potions.' Sam make a sort of gagging sound. 'But thanks for the offer.'

'That's to bad. Well, wanna meet on the pitch tonight? After dinner, say seven thirty?'

'Sure,' Sam replied. 'That would be great. See you at seven thirty.' And with that she gave Cedric a small wave and a smile and went off in the direction of the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclainer: **I don't own or profit from anything in this story. I just like writing

**Authors Note: **I didn't quite know wat to do with this chapter, so I just started to write. I hope you enjoy it. Remember that I always appreciate constructive notes and helpful hints! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mal

'What do you mean 'You can't play wizard chess with us tonight?' Ewan looked exasperated at Cedric from his chair opposite him in the common room.

'Simply that, man, I can't hang out tonight. After dinner I have some… quidditch stuff I have to do down at the pitch.' Cedric replied, attempting to step around the details of his evening.

'You can't be serious. The first day back and you're already heading down to the quidditch pitch. What for? You don't even have a full team yet!'

'I'm looking at a chaser for the team, gunna see if she's up to snuff or if she needs some polishing.' Cedric stated. 'Besides, as captain, it's my job to start thinking early. I should have been thinking about replacements last year. I'm behind schedule.'

'Behind schedule…' Ewan smiled. 'You're such a wanker. What is it really? You've been Captain for years now, and you are only ever in your book study phase the first week of term.' Ewan finished and sat back in his gold and bronze armchair, eyeing him suspiciously. Everyone knew Cedric took quidditch more seriously than finals, but starting this early was border-line madness, even by Cedric's standards.

Just as Ced was about to respond, his stomach gave a loud growl, causing him to check his watch. 6:40. If Cedric wanted dinner before his date… was it a date? It didn't seem like one. It felt more like a meeting, maybe even a practice… no matter what it was, if Ced wanted to be full by the time he went to it, he was going to have to go eat now.

'Ewan, want to go get some food?'

'Yeah, sure.' And with that the two left the common room through the statue guarding the yellow and bronze lounge in favor of the Great Hall with its golden platters full of food. They quickly sat down and filled their plates and goblets and after an excellent dinner Cedric bid his friend farewell, grabbed his broomstick and went down to the pitch a few minutes early.

Just as Cedric pulled a quaffle out of the trunk used to store the Hufflepuff team practice gear, he made out the form of a small blonde in a yellow and black Hufflepuff House sweater walking toward the pitch, broomstick in hand. His stomach instantly filled with what were unmistakable butterflies. She looked like a quidditch player, even from a distance. Her build was a little smaller than that of a normal chaser, but if she had any sort of talent that wouldn't matter.

As she came closer, he waved at her and tossed the quaffle around a bit, unintentionally showing off for the new arrival. A mixture of happiness to be out on the quidditch pitch and nerves from his company put him on the edge of his game and he was pleased to see a summer of practice and hard training and paid off. He seemed to be even better than the year before. And he secretly hoped that Sam would notice.

'Hey, I thought you were supposed to be a seeker' Sam called out to him as she came closer. 'That looks alot bigger than a snitch to me.'

Cedric laughed. 'We're here to see if you've got game. I know I wouldn't be any good as a chaser. I don't have the right build.'

'And I do?' Sam blushed and looked skeptical.

'You're petite. You can weave in and out easily. I think, if you know your way around a broom you'd be an ideal chaser, Miss Bennett.'

'Is that so, Mr. Diggory?' Sam laughed softly and Cedric noticed the pleasant way her mouth turned up and showed off her pearly white teeth. She mounted her broom and pushed off from the ground, hovering in mid-air. 'Well, let's get this started, shall we?'

Following Sam, Cedric mounted his broom and was air born. 'I think we should start off with some warm-ups; just flying while tossing the quaffle back and forth a little. Show me some style.'

Samantha nodded and started flying back and forth in the air across from Cedric, waiting for him to toss the quaffle her way. Her expression read of concentration mingled with nerves. They started off simple and easy and she caught most with ease. It seemed that she was comfortable with simple tosses at a variety of heights and speeds, though Cedric felt she was holding back. There was certain timidity about her game. Thinking it was time to challenge her a little, he began flying faster. She followed his lead, a new look of determination on her face, as if she knew warm-ups were over.

He threw her the ball quickly and flew in the direction of the posts at one end of the field.

'Not bad! Now let's see how you score. Try and get the quaffle in the hoops,' Cedric instructed. She nodded again and flew back a bit, quaffle in hand.

She came at him fast, her turns were more precise and sharp than they had been before. Her speed was picking up and Cedric didn't have a clue which of the three hoops she was going to go for, a good quality to find in a chaser. She flew left, than right, then ducked under him to score in the hoop from behind him. She was defiantly showing some style now.

She caught the quaffle as he threw it back to her and she flew higher in a spiral. The shy flyer was gone and a new Sam was on the pitch. As she became more comfortable her flying became more intricate and advanced. After several loops, a mid-air figure eight, a dive, and seven more goals Cedric was about ready to admit she had certain talent. She was a little rusty with the basics, but that was nothing a season of training couldn't clean up and her ability to put the quaffle through the hoop was astounding. Cedric was a fair keeper but was only able to block two goals.

Cedric motioned for her to join him on the ground and as she touched down nerves danced across her face once more. Her cheeks were pink from the workout. Cedric smiled at her.

'Sorry, I know I'm not much of flyer,' Sam said looking bashful.

'Not much of a flyer? Are you kidding? The quaffle flew from you to the goal posts! You were brilliant!'

'Really?' Sam smiled shyly.

Cedric nodded 'Deffiantly. So would you like to come to a couple practices? See how you fit in with the team?'

Sam's smile was so wide now that it seemed to have become contagious. 'Really?'

Cedric nodded and as he did she jumped up and hugged him tightly around the neck making the butterflies shoot up his spine.

'Thank you! I cant wait,' thanked a grateful Sam.

'Great. I'll let you know when the next practice is. I'm sure you'll fit in. We'll have the best team Hufflepuff has seen in a century this year!' Cedric replied.

As Cedric and Sam walked back up to the castle he couldn't help but feel happy. He was elated and couldn't wait for the next practice. It was going to be the best season yet for Hufflepuff, he could feel it.

Cdric and Sam parted ways in the common room. Sam retreated to the girls dormitories for a 'well needed shower' as she put it and Cedric found Ewan and Matt battling out an intense game of wizard chess in their favorite squashy armchairs but the fire. Ewan eyed Sam as she disappeared in the parlor that lead to the girls dormitories.

'Quidditch stuff, huh?' Ewan remarked as one of Matt's rooks whacked a pawn across the head, smashing it to bits.

And all Cedric could do was smile guiltily and nod.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

Cedric woke early the next morning once again, letting the sunlight dance across his golden blankets

**Authors Note:** yes! I'm back, finally inspired, though randomly, to write some more of this long forgotten story! So tell your friends, cause I really am going to finish this sucker!

I'm a little out of practice, so please be kind with the reviews, though constructive critisism is always welcome!

Let me know what you think, because I'm dying to know!

Mal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cedric or his wonderfully magic world, though I do adore my own original characters!

Chapter 4: Discovery

Cedric woke early the next morning once again, letting the sunlight dance across his golden blankets. He lay there for some minutes, thinking about the day ahead and the day passed. Day two; his schedule wasn't as easy as the previous, with double N.E.W.T. Potions with the Ravenclaw's and Muggle Studies before lunch, followed by an afternoon in the N.E.W.T. Herbology greenhouses, but the sun rose in such a way that the promise of an enjoyable second day of term lingered.

Absent-mindedly gazing out the window, Cedric allowed his thoughts to wander away from him for a few moments. After returning to the common room last night, Matt and Ewan had pestered Cedric in way that could almost be described as cruel and unusual punishment, and he knew that just because a night had passed, they weren't going to ease up in the slightest. But he had gotten to play Quidditch with Sam. That made it all worth it. Sam. The sweet girl who he had somehow overlooked for six years.

Realizing that he was going to spend all morning daydreaming if he didn't act quickly, he chanced a look at his alarm clock. 6:23. He rolled himself out of his soft bed and began dressing noiselessly. Once he finished, he looked himself over quickly, making sure he hadn't forgotten something obvious, like shoes, and upon loosening his tie and running a hand through his hair, made his way toward the door. He was just about to cross the threshold when revenge suddenly took hold of him. He couldn't let his best friends annoying behavior form the night before go unpunished… He turned toward Ewan and Matt's golden brown four-poster beds and drew his wand from his pocket, took aim, and fired. The hangings on the two beds instantly shot open, flooding the sleeping occupants with bright sunlight, followed by the mattresses folding swiftly in half, squishing the boys instantly, before laying flat once more.

Cedric chuckled softly under his breathe, then quickly turned on his heels and walked rapidly out the room as Matt uttered a string of offensive profanities and Ewan mustered up a shamefully crude gesture with one of his hands.

Yes, it was going to be a wonderful day.

Cedric, elated with his practical joke, walked into the abandoned common room smiling widely still snickering to himself. He took a quick glimpse around the common room. Everything was clean and fresh, ready for another day of use. Deciding it was in his best interest to avoid Ewan and Matt until they had been properly fed he started down to breakfast alone.

The great hall was bare at quarter after seven in the morning, with the exception of a small group of Ravenclaws, who looked like nervous first years, and two Hufflepuffs near the faculty end of the hall. The Gryffindor and Slytherin tables sat completely disserted. Cedric promptly pulled out a book (_Ridiculously Useful Quidditch Moves and Maneuvers_ by Irving Glidderin) and plopped down onto the bench, pulling over an english muffin and jam.

That's when he got a glimpse of who sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table. It was Samantha Bennett sitting next to another sixth year, whose name Cedric was fairly sure was Edward Heppington. But to Cedric's amazement she was looking back at him and the instant their eyes met hers fell to floor quickly as a blush spread across her cheeks, making Cedric smile wider and wave at her. She returned it politely, and just as he had resolved to go over and sit with her, a loud sound came from somewhere near the entry to the Great Hall.

'You giant sodding git!' Matt's voice sounded loudly through the empty hall. 'What do you think you were getting at, waking us up at this _unearthly_ hour? And to do it so rudely! You'd think you had been raised by a troll!'

'What would your mum say, Ced?' Ewan added while he shock his head in mock disappointment and they both sat down next to their friend, grabbing fistfuls of food. It was obvious he had been forgiven, though they had their playful way of making it clear.

' I figured after the torment I went through at your hands last evening a little pay back was more than fitting.' Cedric replied, his smile still in place, though he hoped that his friends wouldn't go back to teasing him about Sam while she was within earshot.

'Which reminds me, you said _her_ name while you were sleeping last night,' Ewan smirked as he took large bite out of a sausage.

Cedric's face instantly froze, smile gone. He had dreamt of Sam last night, they had started kissing before he woke himself up in the middle of the dark early morning hours. This wasn't going to be good. In fact, this was going to be downright unbearable.

'And the pretty boy is speechless,' Ewan continued, as an evil smile spread across his lips. 'I hope it was a hot dream Ced, because you seriously need to loosen up. It's only the second day and you're already waking up at the ass-crack of dawn.'

'Not so loud, she can hear you,' replied Cedric through gritted teeth.

'So it is true? The Prefect-slash-Head Boy-slash-Captain-slash-Pretty Boy is having dreams about a certain appealing blonde we all know? Matt inserted joining in the fun of making Cedric as embarrassed as could possibly feel all before their first lesson of the day.

'No, it's not. Now shut up before I give you both jaw-locking hexes,' he threatened back as he pulled his book up to his nose and blocked them from view. How did his perfect morning suddenly become his own personal purgatory?

'Breathe, mate, you're dirty little secrets are safe with us,' Matt replied, attempting to mollify the suddenly tense situation.

Cedric let his book creep down so he could study Sam's expression. She was smiling at some comment Edward had made, thankfully oblivious to Cedric's plight. Laying down his book, he smiled at Matt and Ewan and punched the latter in the arm sportively.

The rest of breakfast was spent complaining about the approaching double Potions lesson with the Ravenclaws, whom always acted as though they 'had sticks so far up their rears, that they were coming out their nostrils' as Ewan had put it, until finally they abandoned the Great Hall in pursuit of the dungeons. As he turned the corner, Cedric shot one more glance in Sam's direction, suddenly very envious of Edward Heppington.

Potions passed slowly, and everyone quickly realized that double Potions induced some sort of narcolepsy, as it was a challenge to remain conscious through Professor Snape's dull lectures on the powers and properties of powered Fluxweed in a Scintillating Solution. But eventually the lesson ended, and everyone surfaced from the dungeons grumbling about a twenty-two inch essay on the varying traits of powdered versus chopped Fluxweed. Oh how they all loathed Professor Snape.

Glancing at his watch, Cedric bid Ewan and Matt goodbye until lunch and headed for the Muggle Studies Classroom in the Southern Wing of the school. As he opened the door of the classroom, he noticed that a familiar blonde head sat in the center of the second row. He smiled to himself, practically euphoric with the fact tat she had managed to get an O.W.L. in this particular subject, and dumped his books into the seat next to Sam. This was going to be a wonderful year. He had never loved Muggle Studies more than in that particular moment.

'If one of your parents is a Muggle, is that considered cheating in Muggle studies?' he questioned to her, and as she saw him her face instantly lit up as a wide smile spread across her features and sparkled in her grey-blue eyes. Cedric was momentarily speechless.

'I didn't know you took Muggle Studies!' she exclaimed, her eyes still sparkling in a way that made Cedric's throat dry nervously. This was a happy discovery indeed.


	5. Chapter 5: Without a Doubt

**Authors Note:** I know, two chapters in two days? What is this? But I really have ideas for the story. Please review and tell me what you think! Please Please Please!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cedric or his wonderful world. I am but a fan.

'If one of your parents is a Muggle, is that considered cheating in Muggle studies?' he questioned to her, and as she saw him her face instantly lit up as a wide smile spread across her features and sparkled in her grey-blue eyes. Cedric was momentarily speechless.

'I didn't know you took Muggle Studies!' she exclaimed, her eyes still sparkling in a way that made Cedric's throat dry nervously. This was a happy discovery indeed.

Sam brought her hand to her chest in mock indignation. 'Me? Cheat? Never!'

'Of course not.' Cedric couldn't suppress a laugh at the smile that spread across her lips.

'So, why in the name of Merlin, did you decide to take Muggle Studies this year Ced?' God, he loved it when she said his name. 'I mean, you don't have enough to deal with without extra classes on top of everything?'

He shrugged. 'I guess its because I find Muggles absolutely hysterical. They are so interesting. I don't know how they get along without magic. I would die if I couldn't use my wand.'

'My mom says she doesn't know how she got along without Dad and his magic. She hates being a Muggle,' Sam replied. 'I like seeing how wizards see Muggles. My mother cant believe that I'm studying them,' and she laughed once more, a lovely melodic laugh.

And at that moment Professor Burbage called the pull out their books and turn to page sixty to begin the lesson. The new term started off with a review of Muggle money, a subject that Cedric had mastered over the summer when he took a trip into London to purchase a pair of shoes he saw from a street window. He let his mind wander just a few feet to his side, where they rested happily on Sam.

Her eyes were resting intently on Professor Burbage and the black board though they occasionally shot to look at Cedric, each time making his heart pound unevenly. He could smell a floral aroma, possible gardenia, every time she shifted in her chair or absent-mindedly twirled a strand of her hair between her forefinger and thumb. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He knew he was falling hard and fast, but he was powerless to stop it. He was intoxicated by her very presence.

His chair suddenly shifted slightly under him, causing his eyes to fly open and search for the cause of the unwelcome disturbance. There was a note in front of him, sitting in the middle of his book, which he opened quizzically. Inside there was an even scribble that obviously belonged to a girl. He glanced at Sam and she nodded, as if to say 'Yes, its form me, go ahead and read it'.

Falling asleep on the first day of lessons? What kind of a head boy are you anyways? Sam

Cedric smiled and scratched a response with his quill.

Not sleeping, just thinking. I was actually thinking about whether or not you'd be interested in joining the Quidditch team? Please say yes, I'm not above begging. Ced

He folded the parchment and slip it to Sam nonchalantly, and before he knew it, it was sliding its way back toward him. He opened it.

You're kidding.

He flipped it over, looking for the rest of it. Nothing.

Of course I'm serious. I don't joke around with Quidditch. Please?

He gave it back to her, fully prepared to begin begging when the lesson let out. The note came back with little delay.

I can't believe it. Dad is going to be so pleased.

Is that a yes then?

Without a doubt.

The words made Cedric's heart soar with delight.

Good. We are going to have the best team in a century this year with you on board. Now I just need to find a beater. Plus, I really didn't want to have to beg. It's not very manly.

He gave it back to Sam, who giggled softly under her breath and tucked it away in her pocket as Professor Burbage called on her to answer a question about nickels.

Cedric sighed to himself. His great day was back on track. Now all he had to do was focus on the lesson and not on the way Sam's hand was merely inches from his own, taking notes on the table. Just focus.

Focusing wasn't easily done in the presence of Sam. Any movement or shift was instantly observed, leaving little room in his thoughts for Muggles and all their quirks and the class ended much sooner than Cedric would have liked.

Cedric gathered his belongings slowly, hoping to walk with Sam to lunch. She matched her pace to his and they walked out of the classroom together without saying a word. As they rounded the corner Sam stopped dead in her tracks, dropped her bag and turned to face Cedric.

He just stood there like an idiot, stunned as she turned to face him and threw her arms around him in an enormous hug. After a moment, he realized what was happening and buried his head in her hair and wrapped his arms around her. This must be what heaven felt like.

And just as quickly as she had thrown her arms around him, she withdrew, still smiling.

'I cant believe it! The Quidditch team!' she beamed back at Cedric. 'Thanks Ced. You wont regret this.' After the hug, he was already elated at his decision.

"You earned it. You're brilliant on a broom. I'm glad you agreed to join the team.' He replied, still stunned at what happened, attempting to play it cool.

They walked towards the great hall together, excitedly discussing plans for the first team practice and debating possible candidates for the keeper position. Being with Sam was easy for Cedric. She was real, she wasn't batting her eyes or twirling her hair flirtatiously like other girls, she was wonderfully normal in an insanely special way.

'Ced!' He looked up to see Ewan and Matt beckoning him over to where they sat. He motioned for Sam to follow him, and they walked over to join his eccentric friends for lunch.

'You'll never believe what happened in the library! Peeves went crazy; He started chucking books like they were waterballons. It was bloody fantastic! Madame Pince almost had an aneurism,' Ewan recounted to Sam and Cedric.

'Bet you're sorry you signed up for insipid Muggle sodding Studies now, aren't ya?' Matt asked.

Cedric shook his head and smiled at Sam. 'Absolutely not.'

'Hey Sam, do you have Muggle Studies with our annoying mate here?' Matt asked, putting two and two together.

She smiled shyly and nodded. 'Yeah, I keep him awake during class.'

'I bet you do more than that;' Matt muttered under his breathe. Cedric quickly kicked his shin under the table. Hard.


	6. Chapter 6: Catch

**Authors Note:** I know, another chapter? This is insane. But I'm having fun with all the ideas bouncing off the walls in my mind, so I'm writing quickly to keep up with them. Once again, please please please review, I'm dying to know what you guys think! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cedric Diggory or his wonderfully magical world, that's all the property of the lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6: Catch

Days turned into weeks as the term moved forward. The summer heat began to wane and gave way to the cool breezes and color changes of autumn. Lessons became more challenging, and Quidditch was well into practice, with the first match right around the corner. Cedric was swamped between homework and classes and preparing for the first match of the Quidditch season against the Slytherins, but he somehow still found enough time to get everything done (sleep was just cut drastically from his schedule).

'Sam, what do you think of a maneuver like this?' he asked toward the end of one Muggle Studies lesson a week out from the Slytherin match. He pointed at a diagram he had been scribbling on a spare bit of parchment. She looked at the play thoughtfully, studying it carefully, her brow furrowed in concentration.

'Nice,' she replied after a moment. 'Simple, yet complicated in its simplicity. The Slytherins wont know what hit them.'

Sam had become an incalculable asset to the team. She came early, stayed late and gave two hundred percent during every single practice, and all the team adored her. Even Matt had commented on several occasions that the only problem was the way her golden blonde hair fluttered in the breeze as she flew, making her a horrible distraction to the male members of the team.

'Do you think we could give it a shot on the pitch tonight at practice?' he responded, knowing well what her answer would be.

'Yeah, I think if we practiced it for a bit, we could have it mastered in a practice or two.' Her can-do spirit was awe-inspiring.

When the lesson let out Cedric packed up his belongings quickly, wanting to speed to lunch so he could nip over to the library to take some notes for an Herbology essay due the next day; and that was the plan, until he saw him… again.

Edward Heppington stood in the threshold to the classroom for the third day in a row. The sight of his tall frame and dark hair made Cedric's stomach clench uncomfortable as he resisted the urge to yell at him to bugger off. He had taken to walking with Sam to lunch and eating with her; an act that irritated Cedric more than he thought it would. He was surprised by the power behind this newfound emotion. He had never been _jealous_ of anyone before. But this emotion was without a doubt jealousy. Just the sight of Heppington was enough to put Cedric in a foul mood for the rest of the afternoon.

Almost as if he could hear Cedric's thought, he looked over to smile at him smugly. Cedric merely scowled at him as he finished putting his things away and slung his bag heavily over his shoulder. He watched as Sam walked over to him, and then glanced at Cedric.

'See you on the pitch, Sam.' She nodded and turned to walk around the corner with Edward while Cedric combated the urge to give her companion a rather rude gesture with his free hand.

Cedric found himself in a foul mood for the rest of the day, snapping at Ewan during lunch, hardly eating anything, then retreating to the library, hoping to find solace in isolation. No such luck. He ended up dropping a rather large volume of '_Man Eating Biennials of the Pacific Northwest'_ on his foot and had to hobble his way out to the Herbology greenhouses, cursing under his breath.

Practice at the pitch somehow managed to lift his spirits a bit though. Sam had shown up early and helped him retrieve the balls from the locker room and drag them out onto the pitch.

'You ok Ced?' she asked cautiously, noticing the extra edge that was coming off of Cedric in waves.

He shrugged. She couldn't really understand his condition and he couldn't explain it properly without sounding like an ass, so he settled on merely replying with a short 'yeah, I'm fine.'

'You don't seem fine,' she persisted.

'Just a little stressed with some Potions work,' Cedric half-lied. He did have a mountain of work for the class, but he wasn't too concerned about it. Besides, talking to Sam was improving his mood every minute.

'Would it help if I promised to work extra hard for you at practice tonight?' Sam offered, trying to cheer him.

He smiled at her. 'You always work extra hard,' he pointed out.

She laughed her melodic laugh and pulled out the quaffle, passing it between her hands with ease, before chucking it at him, muttering the word 'catch' a little too late. He wasn't ready and it hit him square between the eyes, knocking him to the ground.

'Oh my god, are you ok Ced?' she asked, worry sincere in her voice.

He rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes. Sam's face was inches from his own, examining his face for signs of injury. Her fingers traced over the area the quaffle had come in contact with; they felt small and warm on his skin and he leaned into their touch ever so slightly, suddenly wishing to be closer to Sam, to close the small gap of air that separated them. He brought up one of his hands that had been propping him up on the grass and used his thumb to trace the outline of her cheekbone and he leaned in closer. Her eyes opened wider in surprise, though she didn't move a muscle. He inhaled slowly, letting his grey eyes search hers. Even after a long day of lessons she smelt wonderful. He leaned in, more slowly this time, now aching to be close to her. He needed to touch her, to never let her go, to feel her lips against his and her body pressed to his own.

'Oui, Diggory!' Someone shouted his name from behind him, and just like that, they bolted apart, suddenly aware of what they were doing and how close they were. He turned slowly to see Matt approaching the pitch quickly, suddenly very annoyed with his best friend. 'Whatcha doin' on the ground, mate?'

'Fell,' he answered breathlessly. He hadn't realized the air had caught in his throat, that he wasn't breathing.

'Well lets get a move on! We have a match in a week against the biggest group of foul gits in England!' and with that, practice began.

It was always hard for Cedric to focus around Sam, but this practice was more like torture than practice. Cedric threw himself into the game but every time he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his or smelt her as she flew passed him quickly; his heart began to pound unevenly so loudly he feared the entire team could hear it. By the end of practice, he was exhausted from the combined effort of trying to ignore Sam, his erratically thumping heart, and his clenched stomach and actually having to participate in the game. Feeling rather dejected he dragged himself to the locker room to change after most of the team had left to go back up to the castle.

He showered and changed slowly, not wanting to go back up to the castle just yet. He was confused. The way his instincts took over his body before practice made him angry with himself. He didn't like it when things were out of his control. But even more frustrating was Sam's response. It would have been better had she run screaming away from him. At least then he would have know what to think, but this… this was harder. The torture of not knowing was ten thousand times worse than the disappointment he would have felt if she had run. What had she been thinking? What would have happened if matt hadn't come down to the pitch? What if?

He walked out onto the pitch. The sun had lulled behind the horizon and twilight had taken over. He could make out the faint twinkle of stars in the sky and the moon was beginning to shine its silver gleam over the grounds.

And then he saw her. She was standing at the exit of the pitch, leaning against the wall and automatically his feet knew what to do. He walked over to where she stood and stopped in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced as Cedric's thumb began to gently trace the outline of her lips, then the side of her soft cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. No screaming, no running. She looked peaceful and content. She opened her eyes once more and met Cedric's gaze. He leaned in slowly, breathing in her scent, trying to memorize this moment. Her hand came up gently to caress his cheek and it was his turn to close his eyes. Her small hand was warm and soft. He leaned in closer.

And then it happened. Their lips met in a soft kiss. A sweet kiss. They leaned their foreheads against each other's for a moment and just looked into each other's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye Until Tomorrow

**Authors Note:** I thought this chapter would come to me easier than it did, so please forgive me if it is terrible. It is the first scene of this nature that I have ever written, so please be gentle in your reviews. Don't give up on Cedric yet!

Tune in next time for the first Quidditch match of the season! Its gunna be intense!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this chapter of story. It all belongs to the lucky Miss J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7: Goodbye Until Tomorrow

And then it happened. Their lips met in a soft kiss. A sweet kiss. They leaned their foreheads against the other's for a moment and just looked into each other's eyes.

The moment was perfect, passing to quickly for Cedric's liking, speeding past thanks to his adrenaline. There simply was not enough time. He gazed longingly into her eyes, wanting to memorize everything he found there. Her grey-blue eyes reminded him of the ocean, just before a storm; wide with excitement and wonder. But he wanted more than anything to return to her lips, to remember what if felt like to kiss her. He leaned in closer, as if asking for permission. This time her lips came to him, eager.

They kissed innocently at first, feeling each other out, getting to know the other. As longing took over they deepened the kiss quickly. His hands found the small of her back and brought her closer to him while hers fingers lithely entangled themselves in his golden brown locks. They had both wanted this so badly.

Sam broke away, reluctant and breathless, as if she had momentarily forgotten to breath. Cedric never wanted this night to end.

He pried himself away from her with every ounce of self-restraint he possessed; leaving only their hands entwined happily and led them back to the castle. He wasn't going anywhere and neither was she; they could afford to go back now. Not that Cedric planned on getting _any_ sleep tonight. Thoughts (could they be daydreams if he was having them at night?) of Sam would surely plague his playful imagination, making sleep an impossibility.

She closed the gap between their bodies, leaning into him a little as they walked back. Her body was warm, but nothing compared to the overheated mass that Cedric was. His blood was pumping fast throughout his body, the tempo driven by a sinful mixture of hormones and adrenaline. She was so beautiful as the moonlight glimmered of her hair. They walked like that for a few more minutes, completely in silent contentment.

'I can't believe that just happened.' She finally broke the silence.

'What's so hard to believe?' he politely questioned back, hoping that she hadn't suddenly changed her mind; that she wouldn't look at their intertwined hands and say 'what the hell do you think you're doing?'

'How did _I _ever catch your fancy?' she sighed.

Cedric screwed up his face in an incredulous expression. Surely the question should be the other way around? He leaned down so his lips were less than an inch away from her ear and whispered, 'I think the question is what on earth did I do to get such a beautiful girl. I don't deserve her.'

'Who is this girl and when can I beat her up?' Sam smiled back playfully, stopping their stroll so she could face him, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing her own around his neck.

He leaned in and kissed her again, sighing quietly as he looked in her eyes. 'She's a bit busy at the moment.'

She didn't have enough time to respond, he was kissing her again.

They stayed like that for minutes, maybe hours. Cedric had no sense that wasn't consumed by Sam while they were kissing. She shivered involuntarily. It was well past sundown and the air had turned chilly. Cedric quickly took off his sweater and placed it around her shoulders. How could her have kept her out in this cold? She smiled gratefully up at him and they turned back towards the castle, resuming their walk. They were standing in the Hufflepuff common room faster than they had realized. The fire in the grate was reduced to embers now, washing the room in a dim, golden light. It must have been late. The common room was completely abandoned, only spare bits of parchment and abandoned quills were left about the tables as the only sign of its former inhabitants.

She stood on her tiptoes to look him in the eye. "You are really standing in front of me.' It was statement more than a question, like she was reminding herself that he was real and not a hallucination.

Cedric nodded in response and gave her hand a tight squeeze. 'I'm not going anywhere as long as you'll have me,' and the smile that accompanied the statement would have melted the coldest of hearts. She gave him a swift, chaste kiss and whispered 'goodnight'.

'Goodnight until tomorrow,' he whispered back to her retreating figure as she tiptoed back to the girls dormitories.

As she disappeared behind the door Cedric turned around in the direction of his own dormitory and jumped in the air. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was luckiest guy ever. Eat your heart out Edward Heppington. Practically skipping through the parlor to his room the memories from the past hours sped through his thoughts, flashing before his eyes. It was all too much, entirely too much.

As he opened the door to his room the whispered voices of his two best friends could be heard when he opened the door silently.

'You think he made his move tonight? Really?' Ewan questioned. 'Wasn't he a mood that would make a troll look like a fairy this afternoon?'

'But you know Ced, Sam makes him do a one-eighty when he's being a wanker. He must have though. They were the last ones off the pitch. He'd be an idiot to pass up an opportunity like that.' Matt's whispered in response.

'I wasn't that bad, was I?' Cedric questioned his unsuspecting friends.

'Ah, the golden boy himself!' Ewan announced. 'You look like you're in a better mood mate!'

'Much better,' he answered vaguely, pulling off his shirt and jumping into bed.

'You sodding moron, you have to give us more than that! Why the sudden change? Did you get some action?'

'Drifting away, to sleep… can't hear… must close eyes….' He mocked them, turning over on his side to face away from them.

'Wanker.'

'Goodnight,' was his only response.

Soon the sounds of Ewan and Matt's snoring filled the room, while Cedric laid back in his bed, starring up at the top of his four poster bed. He rolled over again, begging sleep to come to him. He knew that if he could just close his eyes and drift off to dream land he could be with her.

But sleep was decidedly evading him. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
